


hello to a future together

by vityuu (nanahoney)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Meet-Cute, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor was but he took time off, Yuri on Yuletide, Yuuri isn't a skater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/pseuds/vityuu
Summary: Yuuri works as a barista at a cafe near his home. It’s cozy and small, with cushioned chairs and wooden tables and a homey atmosphere. It’s hidden right near a dog park (which is a blessing because Yuuri loves dogs and he loves nature so watching his two favourite things out the window while work drags on is amazing).  The people who come visit it are mostly older people and people on their daily walks with their dogs in need of a good coffee and a quiet place to relax at.They’re usually not the people wearing an Armani suit that probably costs ten times more than he makes in a year but alas.





	hello to a future together

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays, everyone!! and if you don't celebrate anything, happy monday <3

Yuuri works as a barista at a cafe near his home. It’s cozy and small, with cushioned chairs and wooden tables and a homey atmosphere. It’s hidden right near a dog park (which is a blessing because Yuuri loves dogs and he loves nature so watching his two favourite things out the window while work drags on is amazing). The cafe always smells like sugar and mint and caramel. The people who come visit it are mostly older people and people on their daily walks with their dogs in need of a good coffee and a quiet place to relax at.

They’re usually not the people wearing an Armani suit that probably costs ten times more than he makes in a year but alas.

Yuuri’s just in the middle of making cappuccino so he’s not the one to take his order when he comes in, but Jenn, his co-worker gives it to him - a Caramel Latte and a small muffin. Yuuri doesn’t know how people can drink their coffee so sweet.

The man who comes to pick up his order when he calls his name - “Victor, Caramel Latte and chocolate muffin” - is tall and broad and definitely spends more on skincare and hair products than Yuuri could ever hope to. He’s wearing a white dress shirt with a winter coat over it, shoes pointy toed. He looks like he should be on the cover of some magazine or just in the middle of a meeting and not - walking the cutest dog he has ever seen.

Yuuri resists a smile when the man approaches him, staring down at his phone, with a beautiful poodle in tow.

“Your Caramel Latte and a muffin, Sir,” he says politely and offers them to him.

“Thank you,” Victor says and doesn’t take his eyes off his phone as he reaches for the drink. Only as he’s about to take his first sip, pocketing his phone to take out his wallet does he look up.

(He doesn’t think he’s ever seen eyes so blue.)

And promptly spills his drink all over his (definitely costs more than his apartment) dress shirt and the front of his jacket. People whip their heads when they hear the splash to look at him.

Yuuri gasps. “Oh my God, are you alright?” The dog by his side just stares curiously up at him, tail wagging a bit.

The man blinks and looks down at himself, then back at Yuuri. “Fine,” he says lightly. He’s flushed a bit, probably beyond ashamed. “Just fine. Can I get a tissue, please?”

“Oh dear,” he says and asks Jenn, who’s hovering nearby, unsure of what to do, to bring him a wet rag. “That looks like a burn, Sir. You should come in, we’ll take a look. ” He lifts the entrance to the counter and invites him in. The dog follows and barks as she bumps into Yuuri. Yuuri smiles softly before focusing on Victor, apologizing profusely and promising they’ll get him another coffee on the house as his co-worker hurries back with the rag and apologizes to the person who had just came in.. Yuuri leads him to the back room. It’s a dark space, with no windows and two locker rooms for their uniforms. There’s a small table by the wall with one chair tucked behind it.

Victor stays quiet most of the time, sitting on the chair with his shirt on his lap and holding a cold, wet rag to the spot just below his collarbone, that is screaming red. He’s kind of just… Staring at Yuuri, which makes him shift a bit. He’s not exactly used to that kind of intense attention.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Sir?” He asks after a few minutes, not sure what he should be doing besides playing with his dog on the floor like a toddler. Makkachin, as he’d found her name is, is a very energetic dog, much like a puppy.

Victor nods and smiles sheepishly. “Yes, I’m sorry for the trouble.”  
  
“We’ll have your shirt dry-cleaned, we have a spare uniform in the back if you wish.” He laughs as Makkachin presses down on his shoulders and rubs behind her ears.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to do that.” Victor smiles. “Makkachin really likes you, huh?”

Yuuri looks up and flushes. “Sorry, she’s just - really cute. I know this isn’t appropriate -”

Victor laughs it off. “Don’t worry, I don’t mind. You look like you’re having fun.”

Yuuri tries to protest but just laughs when Makkachin licks his face. “I guess we are.” He starts scratching at her back and Makkachin’s tail only starts wagging faster as she bumps her wet nose against his cheek. “She’s a good girl. How old is she, if you don’t mind me asking?” He looks up.

“I think about ten years? I’ve had her since I was sixteen.” Victor shivers a bit and pulls his coat tighter around himself. It’s a bit chilly in the back. “She’s the best girl, isn’t she?”

Makkachin barks at that and hurries to sit by Victor’s feet a bit. Victor smiles fondly and leans down to scratch at her ears.

Yuuri checks the time and gets up, cleaning dust off his black pants. “You can take the rag off now, let me check the burn.” Victor did as asked, still a bit flushed. Yuuri feels for him - being so exposed in front of a complete stranger must be humiliating.

Luckily, the wound doesn’t show any signs of blistering - it’s just a big red blob. He smiles. “It’s luckily just a first degree burn, you can treat it at home with pure aloe vera .”

Victor looks down at it and nods. “Thank you. I’m really sorry for the trouble once again.”

“It’s really ok,” Yuuri says and laughs, hurrying to his locker to take out some aloe vera. He always has it with him just in case he or Jenn get burned. “Use this before you put on your shirt again. The pharmacy a few blocks from here sells it, if you need it.”

“I have some at home,” Victor says but applies it, hissing at the sudden cold. “Thank you, umm…”

“Yuuri.” Yuuri smiles and smooths out his apron. “I’m glad I could help.”

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Victor says again then clips Makkachin’s leash back. “Here’s the money for my drink.” He pays him what he owes him and gives him a tip.

“Are you sure you don’t want another one?” Yuuri insists as he pockets his tip. Victor nods and smiles.

“I’m sure. It was nice meeting you, Yuuri.” He quickly gets dressed again and gives one final wave before hurrying out with a barking Makkachin in tow.

Yuuri smiles and waves after them.

-

To his surprise, Victor is back less than a week later. To be honest, Yuuri wasn’t expecting him to be back _ever_ \- if Yuuri was in his place, he would’ve moved states just so he wouldn’t have to face him again, that’s how embarrassed he would’ve been.

It’s late and the cafe is almost empty when he comes in- this time dressed in a black winter coat that reaches all the way to his knees and black dress pants. His pointy-toed shoes are gone, replaced by black boots to keep him warm in the thin layer of snow that has fallen in a few days. Makkachin looks regal too, in a red sweater and little shoes on her paws protecting her from the cold. Sleepy as he is, Yuuri still smiles when he sees Makkachin. Jenn isn’t in anymore - she left early for her first date with some guy she met - so he’s alone.

“Good evening,” he says politely. “What may I get you?”

“A Caramel Latte and a small muffin, please,” Victor says and beams - it’s almost nine, Yuuri has no idea how he can look so cheery. Yawning, he nods and picks up a cup.

“Name?”

“Victor.” Victor smiles and goes to sit at a table next to a window. It’s snowing again outside, faintly. Christmas lights are already twinkling outside, lighting up the dull streets with colours. It’s quiet as he goes to make him his drink, the melodies coming from the radio, slow and sweet, the only things making a noise. Makkachin is curled up by Victor’s feet.

“How are your burns?” He asks when the drink is finished. Victor brightens and hurries to fetch it, already pulling out how much he needs to pay.

“They’re ok, thank you. You almost can’t tell I burned myself last week.” He pays him and slowly drinks his (sugary, too sweet) Latte. Yuuri has to bite his tongue to stop from saying _oh, so you can drink without missing your mouth_.

“I’m glad,” he says instead, smiling at him. “Be more careful next time, Victor.”

Victor laughs sheepishly. “Will do. Ahh, do you happen to have a bowl for Makka? I forgot to take one for her today and she’s really thirsty…”

“Yes, just a second.” He hurries to the back. They always have one ready just in case, a lot of dogs come in and they have to be taken care of too.

Victor thanks him when he gets back and offers Makkachin the bowl filled with water. Immediately the poodle brightens up, tail wagging and she jumps on her paws. She starts lapping up the water. Victor rubs her ears.

“I hope I’m not bothering you while you’re working.” He turns to look at Yuuri, who shakes his head.

“There’s no one else in so I don’t mind too much.” He shrugs. “I’m a bit bored anyway and I’m out of data.”

Victors muffles his laugh into his hand. His shoulders shake. “Well, just tell me if I’m bothering you. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Yuuri smiles and leans against the counter. “I will. Are you going home from your walk?” He motions towards Makkachin, who’s now laying on the checkered floor, her head on Victor’s shoes.

“Yeah. The park next to here is a great place for a walk, isn’t it?” Victor grins and scratches Makkachin’s ear, making her thump her tail against the floor. He laughs softly. “There was a time I couldn’t spend as much time with her as I would’ve liked so I try my best to do it now..”

Yuuri blinks. “Why not, if it’s not too rude to ask?”

“I was a figure skater. I spent a lot of time away from home.” He shrugs. “Not that it matters, I’m taking the year off to be with her more. She…” He hesitates and looks at her sadly. “She might not have a lot of time left so I want to be with her as much as I can.”

Yuuri isn’t sure what he should say to that, but he remembers the feeling all too well - the pain when he lost his own pup two years ago. It still feels like a fresh wound. “I’m sorry. I’m sure whatever happens, you’ll give her the best life.”

Victor’s hand halts on top of Makkachin’s head. “Thank you. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I brought up such a heavy topic to a complete stranger.” He starts petting her again. “Do you have any pets, Yuuri?”

“Used to,” he says and takes off his glasses so he can rub his eyes. “Mine, well…” He gulps. “He died of cancer two years ago. He was a great miniature poodle.” When he puts his glasses back on, Victor’s staring at him again. It’s almost as intense as his gaze a week ago. He shifts a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly and smiles. “What was his name, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Vicchan.” He smiles as he thinks back to their days together. “My sister named him after some band member she used to like, Victor but I just call him Vicchan.”

“What a strange coincidence,” Victor says and chuckles. “He had the same name as me.”

He laughs. “There’s lots of Victor’s in this world, you know.” He raises his eyebrows.

Victor waves a hand. “Details.” He smiles and walks closer, sipping on his drink. He licks his lips when he pulls the cup away from his mouth. “It was destiny.”

“She foretold in the stars I’ll meet a guy named Victor,” Yuuri muses. “I mean I guess. She _is_ incredible like that.”

Victor laughs and throws away his cup. “I’ll see you soon, Yuuri.”

He smiles. “Have a good night, Victor. You too, Makka.” He gives a dopey smile as Makkachin gets up and hurries to be by Victor’s side. He clips her leather leash back on her.

“You too, Yuuri. Say bye, Makka.” Victor waves. Makkachin sleepily butts her head against Yuuri’s knees then hurries out into the cold, dark street after Victor. Yuuri shivers as the cold air spreads in through the open door.

-

“ _Sawadee khrap_ , Phichit!” Yuuri says when his WiFi connection finally steadies enough he can see him. Phichit, blurry as he is, grins back at him from behind the screen.

“Yuuri! It’s been a while!” He’s out of his pajamas already, Yuuri sees, hair messy and dark circles under his eyes. He’s sitting on the bed, dark spilling over outside of his room.

“We just spoke a few weeks back.” Yuuri laughs and shucks off his jacket, hanging it by the entrance. He walks over to his worn out couch in the middle of the living room.

Phichit laughs. “Too long, Yuuri.” He grins. “How’s work?”

“Boring but eventful, as usual.” He chuckles as he starfishes on the couch. “Some old guy yelled at me today for spelling his name incorrectly.”

“Oh no, not the name.” Phichit pretends to gasp. “You need to go to jail immediately.”

“I’m a criminal,” he agrees and grins. “You? How’s Ciao Ciao?”

“A stick in the mud but hey, love the guy.” Phichit hums, hurrying out the door of his room before saying good bye to his mother in Thai.

“My triple axel’s getting better,” Phichit says once he’s out the door, barely distinguishable in the dark. Yuuri rolls onto his stomach and grins.

“Is that the one you were having so much trouble with?”

“It’s a bitch,” Phichit laughs, hurrying down the path. “My landing was always so wobbly, or I underrotated or I just flat out fell but it’s getting better now! I just landed it for the first time a few days ago, I’ll bugger Ciao Ciao for the video so I can send you.”

Yuuri grins. “If he doesn’t, just get him drunk,” he teases.

“He’ll murder me.” Phichit laughs along and grins back. “But hmmm, might be worth it.”

He sticks out his tongue. “Nothing is worth your life but get me the video, I’ll frame it and treasure it forever.”

“As you should.” Phichit grins before they fist-bump through the screen. “Hey, gotta go now, but I’ll keep you updated with practice for the Four Continents in February.”

“Good luck, I’ll be rooting for you,” he promises and waves him  before the screen goes blank. Yuuri smiles and gets up, hurrying to the bathroom to shower.

-

Yuuri sees Victor a lot after that. Sometimes he can’t talk because Victor comes in during a busy time. Then, Victor and Makka settle comfortably by a table near the counter, Victor waving enthusiastically at him between feeding Makka some snacks. Yuuri just smiles and shakes his head - he’s ridiculous.

Other times, Victor comes in the evening. They have more time to chat then, and he even made friends with Jenn, who was instantly smitten by Makka (who could blame her, Yuuri was the same). He lived close by, he told him, which is why he and Makka came around a lot. Sometimes he came in during Jenn’s shift and exchangeD a few words with her too, asking about her day and her boyfriend. Victor is such a bright person it’s no surprise that Jenn basically adopted him.

But the first time they see each other outside of the cafe is on Christmas Eve.

It is by pure coincidence - the cafe is closed for Christmas and Christmas Eve so Yuuri has the whole day for himself. Phichit is too busy with skating practice to call and he’d already called his family a bit back to spend a bit of his Christmas Eve with them before they went to bed since they won’t be able to for Christmas.

Bored out of his mind, Yuuri goes out for a stroll down the street. He’s huddled up in a big winter coat, his breath puffs of white fluff in front of him and snowflakes catch in the wool of his knitted hat.

He’s walked a few blocks already when he hears someone calling for him while he’s oblivious on the other side of the street. He whips his head around to search for the voice - he sees Victor dressed in a brown, soft-looking duffel coat, looking warm in a thick, knitted scarf and matching hat as he’s crossing the street with Makkachin in tow. She’s dressed in a cozy red sweater and her shiny black shoes again. He’s waving at him with the happiest grin on his face.

He grins and hides it by burying his mouth into his knitted scarf. He waves at them. “Victor, hey!” He calls.

“Yuuri!” Victor says happily and waves his arm in the air. Yuuri smiles as he comes to a stop in front of him. “It’s great to see you!”

“It’s great to see you too, you big puppy.” He chuckles and looks at his face - his cheeks are flushed from the cold, his nose is apple-red and his eyes are smiling as happily as his lips. He laughs when Makkachin happily jumps on his legs. “And you too, you actual big puppy.” He scratches the top of her head and coos. Makkachin barks and nuzzles her head in the chub in his stomach. “Good girl.”

Victor pulls his coat tighter against himself. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I’m just on a walk.” He laughs and stands up, looking around the street. It’s slowly getting dark, the blue of the sky getting tucked in by a red and orange blanket, the sun bleary-eyed as it sinks behind the horizon while the streetlights are slowly starting to wake up. “I was bored so I went out. You? On a walk with Makkachin?”  
  
Victor hums. “Yeah. Want to join us? I know Makkachin’d love to have you.” He reaches down to scratch behind her ears too. When Yuuri looks up, Victor’s smiling wide at him. “And I’d love to have you too.”

That makes his chest grow warm. He ducks his head and smiles. “Thanks. I’d love to.” He straightens up and buries his freezing nose into the warmth of his scarf. “Where are we going?”

“I’m just going to the park with Makka, we can go for a drink afterwards if you want?” He starts walking again. Yuuri follows close by on his left, Makkachin on his right.

-

The dog park is beautifully but minimally decorated. The entrance is lit up by bright fairy lights. There’s small Christmas trees standing on each side of it and there are fairy lights draped across some of the benches.

Makka barks happily as she’s let off her leash and immediately breaks off into a run around the park. Victor and Yuuri just stay watching from the sidelines, unable to sit down on the benches with the blanket of show they’re covered with.

“She’s really energetic,” he says and smiles, hands stuffed in his pocket. “That’s good.”  
  
“I have her favourite toys with me, she loves playing fetch the most,” he tells him and watches her run around with the softest smile. “She’s so precious. Sometimes it’s like she forgets she’s not a puppy anymore and curls up on my lap or has me carry her.”

Yuuri glances at him and smiles. “What are you saying? She _is_ still a puppy. A big puppy.”

Victor laughs softly. “You’re right, I’m a fool.” They fall in a comfortable silence after that, content with just watching Makkachin roll around in the snow. She soon hurries to Victor’s side, tongue lolling out and tail wagging. With a grin Victor reaches into his backpack and pulls out a chewy bone, throwing it for her.

“Fetch, princess!” He says. She almost trips on her own two feet as she rushes after it.

Yuuri grins and turns to him. “Can I try, too?”

“Go ahead.” Victor laughs and kneels when Makkachin returns with the bone. “Good girl,” he coos and kisses her curly fur, then gives it to Yuuri. Makkachin immediately hurries to Yuuri’s side, standing on her hind legs, her head resting on his stomach. Victor pouts.

“Oh, so just because I don’t have the bone anymore you’re sucking up to Yuuri? I see what you’re doing,” he grouches and pretends to huff. Yuuri snorts.

“She just likes me better, Victor. She has taste.” He smirks and throws it for her. She barks and immediately throws herself after it.

Victor gasps. “How rude. You hurt me, Yuuri. Never suggest my princess loves anyone more than me or I’ll be sad.” He straightens up and brushes snow away from the hem of his coat.

Yuuri just laughs and doesn’t say anything.

-

They head back to Victor’s place in about an hour. Turns out, Victor lives only three blocks away from Yuuri, in a tall apartment building lit up like a Christmas tree. There’s a doorman dressed in red stationed in front of the tall entrance. His apartment is wide and spacious, with a piano in the middle of the living room, as well as his own bar besides the kitchen. The floors are wooden and the walls are a pale beige. There’s a few pictures of Victor’s family littered around the apartment, and a dark hallway leads from the living room to the bedroom.

Yuuri shucks off his jacket and sits down on the coach near the fireplace, sighing as he’s warmed up little by little. Makkachin curls up by his feet, nudging her snout into his calves while Victor’s rummaging around in the kitchen.

“Alcohol or juice?” He calls.

“Red wine, if you have it. Just juice otherwise, please,” Yuuri calls back and smiles over his shoulder. Victor smiles back and comes over with two wine glasses, fetching a bottle of red wine. He sits down next to Yuuri and pops it open, pouring it.

“Merry Christmas Eve, I suppose,” Victor says as he’s finished pouring, laughing a little. “Though it’s a bit soon for me.”

“Oh?” Yuuri takes his glass. “How come?”

“We don’t celebrate Christmas until January 7th in Russia,” he explains, swirling the wine a bit.

“I did notice you didn’t decorate,” he muses and looks around. “We don’t really celebrate it in Japan either. Christmas Eve is more of a romantic holiday for us, then we spend Christmas with family. My family makes a strawberry shortcake, it’s delicious. But we’re not Christian so besides from that we don’t celebrate it.” He takes a sip of his wine and smiles.

“It’s my birthday tomorrow,” Victor says and shrugs. “That’s the only thing our family celebrates. And don’t wish me happy birthday yet,” he hurries to say when he notices Yuuri opening his mouth. Victor grins. “It’s bad luck.”

Yuuri chuckles and watches the fake fireplace. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Say it to me tomorrow,” Victor says and pulls out his phone. “I’ll give you my number.”

Yuuri looks at him again, watches the golden glow dance on his face. It’s mesmerising. “Are you sure?” He smiles a bit and reaches for his own phone. “Let me give you mine too then.” Absently, as he recites his number, he reaches down and strokes Makkachin’s ears again.

Victor pockets his phone again. They sit in silence for a bit, just sipping on their wine, until Yuuri speaks up.

“Do you play?” He motions to the piano. Victor glances at it and chuckles.

“I used to. But then figure skating took up most of my time when I was 7 so I probably don’t particularly anymore.” He shrugs. “The piano just came with the apartment.”

“Can I try?” He asks and straightens up, putting his glass on the glass table in front of them. “I played until I went to high school.”

Victor straightens up too. “Go ahead. It might not be tuned properly though, I haven’t tried playing it since I moved in.”

Yuuri walks over to him and sits down, opening the hood. He watches the keys for a bit, trying to remember how to play them. Slowly, he places his fingers over them and starts pressing down.

He fills the space with noise, soft and sweet and Victor and Makkachin peacefully listen in.

-

When Yuuri wakes up the next day, it’s early and he feels like he’s gotten up sometime in the middle of the night to stuff as much sand as he could down his throat. But, more importantly, there’s a message on his phone from _victor =♡=_  

  * **__thank you for yesterday, i had a lot of fun!_ _( ´♡ ` )__**



Yuuri smiles into his light blue pillow. He rolls onto his stomach.

  * __so did i :) happy birthday, victor!! i wish you a lot of happiness and love <3__


  * **__thank you, yuuri! do you want to meet up for makka’s morning walk if you’re already up?__**


  * __sure! gimme 30 mins, we’ll meet at your place__



Yuuri rolls out of bed and hurries to get dressed.

-

Yuuri jogs over to Victor’s apartment building, where Victor and Makka are already waiting. He smiles and waves. “Victor, hey!"

Victor looks up from cooing at Makka to beam at him. “Yuuri!” He waves his arms above his head. “You’re early!”

Yuuri laughs sheepishly and zips up his warm blue winter coat, shivering the tiniest bit as the cold air nips at his face. Victor’s silver hair is covered by a knitted hat again, his trench coat fuzzy on the inside this time and the tip of his nose is apple-red from the cold. He’s so beautiful, eyes crinkling from his heart-shaped smile.

Yuuri rubs the back of his neck as he laughs. “I really wanted to see you two.” He turns down to Makka, who’s panting happily, in her red sweater again. He coos and kneels to cuddle her head close. “You’re as beautiful as ever, aren’t you?”

“Admit it, you only hang out with me for my princess,” Victor teases and looks down at him in amusement. Yuuri grins up at him.

“You got me, officer,” he teases too and laughs as she licks at his face. “She’s the most beautiful princess I’ve ever seen.” He rubs her ears again - she seems to like that the most.

“Same with me. Makka, don’t drool on the poor guy,” Victor playfully says and gently tugs her away, allowing him to get up. He brushes the snow off his knees.

“Happy birthday, Victor,” he says  and smiles when he straightens up. “I’m sorry I don’t have a present for you - you should have told me sooner.”

Victor smiles wide. “You being here is enough, Yuuri. Thank you.”  

Yuuri can’t help but duck his head with a fuzzy feeling in his chest at the words - they make him feel warm all over. “That was smooth,” he laughs  and hums as they start walking down the snowy street towards the park. “Thanks, Victor, that means a lot. But I still want to do something for you for your birthday.”

“You don’t have to - ”

“I insist, Victor.” Yuuri smiles up at him, brushing their shoulders together. “It’s your birthday so we’re going to do something special.”

Victor looks like he’s about to protest, but then catches himself and just smiles wide. “Well, thank you, Yuuri. We can celebrate like you and your family celebrate Christmas, if you want. That would be a nice present.”

Yuuri blinks. “Are you sure?”

“It sounds like fun,” he insists. “Please?”

Yuuri smiles and nods, their hands bumping together as they walk. “If that’s what the birthday boy wants,” he agrees. “It _is_ a lot of fun. Me and Mari always had these food fights when we were kids, we always ended up with flour and cream in our hair.”

Yuuri tells him stories of his childhood as they walk towards the park together and Victor listens intently, eyes as soft as his smile.

-

“Are you sure you want to do this at my place?” Yuuri asks just as they stop in front of his apartment building. There’s a lot of people hurrying by, a lot of people honking and it’s still so cold it makes his nose sting.

Victor rolls his eyes. “Of course I am, Yuuri. You said you have the ingredients, right?” He smiles and nudges their shoulders together.

Yuuri isn’t sure why he’s nervous - okay, that’s a lie, he does. It’s just, Victor’s apartment is so big and clean, while Yuuri’s is just a mess. It’s only a one-bedroom apartment with a tiny kitchen that can probably barely fit the both of them and a tiny living room that works double as a dining room. It’s nothing like Victor’s apartment.

He doesn’t want Victor to laugh at him for it.

“Right.” He nods and fiddles with his keys before unlocking the door to the building. They take the elevator up to the 7th floor. His home is the very last door on the right - a small apartment with wooden floors and a dark hallway. He shakes off his jacket and shakes his head to rid of any snowflakes in his hair. Makkachin’s claws drag against the floor as she hurries inside after shaking her fur.

“Makka, behave,” Victor scolds as he kicks off his shoes, then turns his apologetic look on him. “I’m so sorry about her.”

Yuuri shakes his head and smiles. “It’s ok, don’t worry. I have some snacks for her, if she wants them. I was going to give them to her the next time you two came to the cafe but now seems like the best moment.”

Victor smiles as he shucks off his jacket. “Thank you, Yuuri. You really didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” Yuuri shrugs and toes on his slippers, then scurries down the hallway to the living room. It’s a small but comfortable space, with an extendable couch and an old TV. There’s a coffee table set up in front of it and a dining table tucked against the wall right by the door. “Welcome to my mansion, I suppose.”

“This place is so cute,” Victor marvels and grins as he follows after. There’s a plush carpet he almost trips over. To keep his balance he flails his arms a bit.

Yuuri smiles fondly. “Are you okay, Victor?”

“I’m fine.” Victor laughs it off and rubs at his neck. Makkachin has already found her place under one of the windows, curled up with her head on top of her paws. He walks over to her and scratches her ears, making her tail thump against the floor. “I really like your place.”

“Thank you, Victor.” Yuuri smiles. “Do you want some coffee before we start?”

“Yes please,” Victor says and then turns his attention to Makkachin, who nuzzles her snout into his cheek, making him laugh. Yuuri turns away with a smile and walks into the kitchen, that’s tucked right beside the living room.

He makes them coffee and pours it in mugs for them. When he enters the living room, Victor’s staring at something on the coffee table, kneeling besides it as if he wants a closer look. For a moment, Yuuri’s confused until he realizes.

“You look like your mother,” Victor says and smiles back at him. “It’s adorable.”

Yuuri coughs, cheeks heating up. “Thank you.” He places the mugs on the coffee table and kneels by him, smiling fondly at the picture he has displayed. It’s a bit old, with him standing besides his mother, their elbows curled around one another, his father on the other side with his hand around his shoulder and his sister leaning her arms on top of his head.  “This was just before I moved here to go to college, I think. My mother cried. She’s the best, honestly, her cooking is to die for. She’s always been there for me and supported me through anything. Beside her is my dad, he really loves to party.” He lightly laughs. “He’s a lot of fun to be around. Then behind me is my sister, Mari. She’s kind of cool, smokes which is bad for her but she promised she’s starting to work on that. She loved to party too, when she was a teenager. She’s around 7 years older than me. She had to stand on her tip toes for this picture, it was actually really funny.” He laughs softly. “They have an onsen - a hot springs - back home in Hasetsu.” He sighs softly. “It’s been so long since I last saw them in person, I miss them a lot.”

“They sound amazing,” Victor says, staring at the picture. “My family’s back in Russia. I really miss them a lot. My mother is the sweetest, she always throws the biggest birthday parties for me and always teases me when she pulls my ears on my birthday. Both my parents love to drink and party - they’re so laid-back and amazing.” He smiles a bit. “I don’t think I appreciated them enough while I was skating, I was always so focused on just that.

“They sound amazing too,” he tells him, smiling when Victor turns to him. He smiles back.

Yuuri swears his heart skips a beat.

“Thank you, Yuuri.” He smiles wider. “They’d probably adore you if they knew you.”

Yuuri laughs softly, leaning his elbow on his coffee table. “My parents’d probably adopt you.”

“Not sure if _my_ parents’d agree but I appreciate the sentiment,” Victor says in amusement, nudging their shoulders together. He looks back at the picture, as if admiring it again.

He looks ahead of himself again, stretching his arms behind his head. “Drink up before your coffee gets cold, Victor.” He takes his mug and sips from it. Victor chuckles and does the same.

-

They chat for a bit to fill the silence, long since moved up to the couch, but soon just settle into it. Makka’s done exploring his apartment so now she’s laying with her head on Yuuri’s thighs, tail wagging as Yuuri’s hand absently strokes at her ears.

“What do you work as now, Victor?” Yuuri says after a bit, licking at his lips as he puts his mug back down on the coffee table.

“At an advertising company, actually,” Victor tells him as he thumbs at the rim of his cup. It’s a bit cracked, a present his sister gave him just before he moved from Japan to go to school. “I studied advertising back in Russia and I worked at my uncle’s company for a while.”

“Oh wow,” Yuuri says and grins, shifting closer. “That’s amazing, how did you manage work and figure skating?”

“I worked during the off-season.” Victor shrugs, sipping at his coffee. He licks his lips. “Kind of like a summer job, I suppose?”

“Phichit, that’s my figure skating friend, used to work at a pet shop during the off-season,” Yuuri muses, glancing up at the ceiling. ”Figure skating is really expensive and all. Luckily he got a full athletic scholarship so he didn’t have to worry much about college.”

“Phichit? You mean Phichit Chulanont?” He asks and smiles wider. “You know him?”

Yuuri blinks. “Umm, yes?”

“He’s an amazing skater,” he says and grins. “I really enjoy watching him skate, the way he moves is really unique. He incorporates a lot of ballroom dancing in his skating, it’s fascinating. The judges tend to underscore him a lot, in my opinion, though.”

Yuuri can’t help but smile at that. There’s pride blooming in his chest - something like when a parent sees their newborn walk for the first time, he’s sure. And while he might not be Phichit’s parent, he is his friend and hearing someone sound so enthralled while discussing him after seeing him rise and fall and come back stronger is a special kind of feeling. “He’s amazing,” he agrees.

Victor nods. “Do you know who I am?” He asks and tilts his head.

Yuuri plays with the hem of his sweater, his coffee sitting on the coffee table long forgotten. He moves his hand to scratch under Makkachin’s chin, making her tail thump against the floor in happiness. “No, not really.” He shrugs. “I don’t watch much figure skating besides Phichit’s skates and I haven’t remembered to ask him.”

Victor blinks a few times. “You don’t?” He tilts his head, like he’s confused or has never heard of that in his life.

“You never even told me your full name,” he points out and chuckles. “So I couldn’t Google you. You’re just Victor, anyway. You were always just Victor to me. You’re the guy in the Armani suits, who dresses Makkachin in dorky sweaters.” He nudges their shoulders together and smiles at him.”I’m sure you were an amazing skater, but I’ve come to really like hanging out with just Victor.”

Victor’s eyes are wide, like he’s just been slapped, like he’s stunned that Yuuri’d even say that but why wouldn’t he? Slowly, colour regains to Victor’s face and he flushes to the tips of his ears and his mouth starts stretching in another smile.

This one is different, Yuuri thinks. It’s not a grand being woven out of sunshine, or a fond, cheerful heart or the special, secret one he always gives Makkachin while sneaking her some snacks. It’s smaller, fainter but none-the-less genuine and heart-warming.

“Is that so?” He says softly and ducks his head to smile at the floor, toeing at the fuzzy carpet. “Thank you.” He plays with his hands, still flushed, still smiling and still beautiful.

Yuuri doesn’t think he’s ever seen Victor quite so bashful. And though he’s always like an over-eager puppy or the sunshine after a rainy day, he’s never seen him so genuinely happy.

 

Yuuri flushes. “S-sorry, did I say too much? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable-”

“You didn’t,” Victor quickly says and turns to him with another smile like a beacon of sunshine. “You didn’t.”

“Oh,” Yuuri says and looks down too, focusing on Makkachin, who's fallen asleep on his lap. He supposes he won’t be moving for another 100 years then. He smiles fondly and leans down to kiss the top of her fuzzy head.

Beside him, Victor coos, grinning again when Yuuri looks back at him.

-

(In the end, they spend the whole day talking and watching TV instead of baking.

Yuuri finds he doesn’t mind one bit.)

-

Victor leaves late in the evening, after one crystal flute of wine and a dinner they made, consisting of penne and a delicious tomato sauce. Later they cleaned the dishes together, splashing at each other, laughing like little children before they realized they’d have to mop that up as well.

The Skype ring tone sounds just as he’s about to change for bed. He pauses and grins as he scrambles for his phone, answering immediately.

“Phichit! Sawadee khrap,” he says, watching the other skaters as they skate in the background. Phichit’s standing at the edge of the rink, wearing his black gloves, a slight darker tinge to his nose and cheeks.

“Sawadee khrap,” Phichit answers, grinning. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“It’s 11 PM, Phichit.” He laughs and sits up. “You should know me better.” Phichit laughs and turns around so he’s leaning against the railing with his back.

“Sorry, sorry. Just making sure since you have a morning shift tomorrow.”

“My morning shift could be at 1 AM but I still wouldn’t be asleep right now,” he points out in amusement and chuckles. “Anyway, how’s practice?”

“It’s good. My triple axel is still a bit shaky sometimes but it’s come to the point I can consistently land it which is amazing. Ciao Ciao really does work miracles.” Phichit beams at him. “I think I can include a triple axel in my short or free skate.”

“Both, both, both is good,” he says and they start laughing. “Hey, by the way, do you know a skater called Victor?” He asks when he stops laughing, wiping at his eyes.

Phichit’s laughter fades out and he blinks. “Victor?”

“Silver hair, blue eyes, has a poodle?” He offers.

Phichit just blinks again. “You mean Victor Nikiforov? He’s only, like, a legend or a God. He’s taking a break right now, though. Why?”

“He is?” He says, a bit amazed. “I didn’t know he was that good - no wonder he was shocked I didn’t hear of him…”

Phichit stares at him for a while. “... Say that again?”

“He’s a regular at the cafe, has been for a month or so,” he explains. “He came over to my place today and we celebrated his birthday. I mentioned you and he said he really likes your skating but then he asked if I knew who he was and I said no. He was really surprised.”

Phichit looked stunned. “Victor Nikiforov said he likes my skating?” He gasps and grins widely. His eyes are shining and wide, stunned and delighted. He looks like he might cry at any given second. “Holy shit. That’s so crazy.”

“He said you’re severely underscored and that you have a very special style of skating. I’m glad he gets it.” He grins.

“Holy shit.” He grins wider. “This is one of the best moments in my life. But also, holy shit, you know him? In person? What’s he like? I only saw him a few times but he always seemed so cool and collected,” Phichit asks eagerly.

Yuuri snorts. “Cool and collected are words. He’s actually just like a huge puppy with a heart-shaped smile. He loves too sweet Lattes and he always orders chocolate muffins when he comes over and he always dresses Makkachin in these goofy, adorable sweaters and little dog shoes. He also always wears Armani suits when walking her. He’s a goof but amazing.” He smiles fondly as he speaks.

“Oh wow.” Pichit laughs. “That’s really not what I expected, but he sounds like a great guy.” He smiles.

Yuuri nods. “He is,” he agrees and grins a bit. “He’s a major poodle nerd, too. We talked about poodles for almost an hour today. He spoils his princess like crazy. She has her own room in his apartment but she always sleeps with him in the bed.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet.” Phichit smiles. “You sound like you really like him.”

Yuuri chuckles but he can feel himself flushing - he hopes, with how dim his lighting is, Phichit won’t notice.

(It happened right in the middle of the day, as he watched Victor laugh, foam sticking to his upper lip, eyes crinkled, that he realised _oh_ with a light feeling in his chest, _I really, really like him_.)

“I do,” he confirms, pulling his feet on the couch. “By the way, can you still come over for New Year's?”

Phichit hums and nods. “Yeah, Ciao Ciao said as long as I promise to go to the skating rink to practice I can.”

“Awesome.” Yuuri beams. “I can’t wait to see you, it’s been too long. I really miss you.”

“I miss you too, Yuuri,” he says and looks over his shoulder. Yuuri can barely see Celestino in the background. “I’m coming, I’m coming. Sorry Yuuri, break time’s over.” Phichit turns to him and waves. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Good luck, Phichit, see you.” He waves back. Seconds later the line gets cut. He hums and lays down on his stomach, grinning as he texts Victor.

  * __Why didn’t you tell me you’re so well known? >:(__



Victor answers only seconds later.

  * **__I liked what you said about me being just Victor ( ´♡ ` )  plus i wanted to see your reaction :p__**


  * __mean :p phichit says hi btw!__


  * **__tell him i say hi back <3__**


  * __i will <3 good night, victor__


  * **__night night, yuuri ♥（ﾉ´∀`）__**



 Yuuri smiles fondly and gets up to go find his pyjamas.

-

Victor officially meets Phichit on the last day of the year when he comes into the cafe, snow clinging to his eyelashes and knitted hat. Makkachin barks when they enter, pulling on her leash to get to Yuuri, who’s just in the middle of talking to Phichit behind the counter. Victor gently holds her back, waving at Yuuri.

“Makkachin, shush,” he says softly and sends the few patrons inside sheepish smiles as he walks over to Yuuri.

Yuuri smiles in amusement, watching as Phichit stares at him, obviously gaping with his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

“I’m sorry about her,” Victor says sheepishly, then turns to Phichit. He gives a charming smile. “Hey, Phichit, it’s been a while since we last saw each other. Congratulations on your win at the Grand Prix final.”

“I, uhh.” Phichit blinks then snaps out of it as he smiles at him. “Thanks, Victor. It’s nice to see you again.” They shake hands. “Your poodle is adorable.”

“Isn’t she?” Victor beams, like a father proud of his daughter. He kneels to scratch at her ears, then looks up at Yuuri. “A Caramel Latte and a chocolate muffin, please.”

“Right away.” Yuuri nods and turns to make him his drink.

Phichit and Victor chat about poodles and hamsters while he makes the drink. Yuuri joins in from time to time but mostly lets them be, glad that they’re bonding. He knew Victor’ll adore Phichit and vice versa.

“Here,” he says when he returns, giving Victor his drink. Victor thanks and pays him, giving him a nice tip as well.

“You’re going to attend 4 Continents, right?” Victor turns to Phichit again. He nods.

“Yeah. I’m actually kinda nervous it,” he admits with a sheepish smile, sipping his drink. “It’s the first 4 Continents I’ve qualified for, I want to do well and make my country proud.”

“That’s a lot of pressure, isn’t it?” Victor smiles at him, thumbing at the rim of his cup. “I think you’ll do amazing, personally. Your artistic expression is glorious and your technical skills are good too, even if you have some work to do. But you’re hard-working and passionate and I think you can go far.”

Phichit is beaming with pride next to him as Yuuri starts scrubbing the counter. “Thanks, that means a whole lot.”

Victor grins at him. “Good luck on 4 Continents. I’m looking forward to seeing you skate.”

-

They go back to Yuuri’s apartment, after his shift ends and he cleans the cafe and locks up, for a few glasses of wine. Makkachin curls up on the couch as soon as she gets inside, head on her paws, while Yuuri, Phichit and Victor sit down at the dining table and talk about everything and nothing.

It’s around 11 when Phichit, giddy with alcohol, turns on the radio. “Let’s slow dance!” He announces. Yuuri shakes his head and chuckles. “C’mon, it’d be fuuuuuuuuun,” he insists and tugs on Victor’s hand as a slow song comes on.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” Victor says in amusement and lets himself get tugged onto his feet and into a clumsy dance, his hand on Phichit’s waist as they sway to the music. Yuuri just watches fondly as Phichit trips over his own feet and giggles into Victor’s white shirt, singing along to the song off-key. Victor’s shining in laughter too, attempting to sing along as well but he’s oddly tone deaf and just ends up missing the notes.

The sky is clear outside, the city lights like little stars as well.

“Phichit, you should go to bed,” Yuuri says when Phichit slides to the floor dramatically, complaining about being tired.

Phichit giggles. “I never sleep,” he answers, speech a bit slurred but he lets Victor tug him back to his feet anyway. He yawns, stumbling as he’s led to the couch. As soon as he crashes down on it, head near Makkachin’s head, he’s snoring, curled up around himself.

Victor smiles fondly. “You should turn the volume down,” he says softly, turning to Yuuri. He nods and hurries to the radio.

“I like this song,” he says after a bit, turning the volume down on _Perfect._ He starts softly singing along, smiling a tiny bit.

Victor walks over and takes his hand. “Care for a dance?” He smiles and squeezes his hand when Yuuri looks over.

Yuuri smiles back, giving a squeeze of his own. “I’d love that.” Victor’s hand settles on his hip and pulls him closer, warm and soft. Yuuri looks up as he loops his hands around his neck and they’re almost nose-to-nose, smiling like fools at each other. They sway and spin each other, try to be as quiet as they can as they talk and laugh.

It feels like there’s no one else in the world.

Victor’s eyes are impossibly blue. Yuuri can’t look away. And, he thinks, neither can Victor because he holds his gaze surely, with soft smiles and crinkles around his eyes. Sometimes his eyes travel lower and settle on Yuuri’s lips, that mirror his smiles.

Victor looks back to his eyes but Yuuri knows, can see him coming closer slowly, as if he’s afraid Yuuri’s head will jerk back and recoil in disgust. It doesn’t. Instead, he smiles wider and moves his hands to his cheeks, tilting his head for him. His breath can’t seem to save itself from inside his throat. He gulps - his heartbeat rings in his ears as he comes closer and closer and _closer_ , Yuuri’s head moving to meet him halfway.

It feels amazing.

It’s just a quick peck, a small brush of their lips together but it leaves him feeling giddy and like he’s floating somewhere above the world, between the stars and the moon.

Fireworks boom in the background, leaving Victor’s face swimming in colour, almost as bright and beautiful as him, and the radio host wishes them a happy new year.

It’s the perfect start of the year.

Yuuri smiles at Victor and hides his face into his neck when he smiles back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! you can find me @chuarebeautiful on twitter and @selenes-lyre on tumblr. have a great day!


End file.
